Market share and market size analysis is often performed to allow analysts to better understand effectiveness of various operations (e.g., promotional operations, advertising campaigns, pricing campaigns, etc.) of an enterprise (e.g., business, educational organization, government agency), to detect systematic changes in an enterprise, to determine whether particular products are competing effectively with products of competitors, and to make forecasts with respect to existing products or future products.
Many conventional modeling approaches for performing market share or market size analysis, such as discrete choice modeling approaches, use the assumption that attributes (such as a price attribute) do not exhibit a trend change. That assumption may not be valid, since in many competitive markets, product prices can continually decline while capabilities of products are continually being enhanced.